


Sweet Morning ♡

by midford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midford/pseuds/midford
Summary: Alexis and Francis are on a trip together, leaving Elizabeth under the care of her older brother, Edward. Usually they would ask Paula to come over and take care of Elizabeth and keep her company during those lonely weeks, although this time was different. Elizabeth made it very clear that she wished to stay at her brother’s place instead, much to his joy.





	Sweet Morning ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something cute for the cutest siblings ever uwu. ♡

“Mornin’ Lizzy.. You are up early..” Edward sleepily yawned out once hearing the soft little footsteps coming closer, turning his attention away from his phone in order to glance towards the small girl that peered through the open doorway. “G-good morning..” She softly spoke while entering the living room, shivering a bit once feeling the cool air brush up against her thin nightgown. “Edward, it is cold!” The small blonde whined out, annoyed with how high the air conditioning was, pouting adorably as she came a bit closer to him. “A-ah sorry!” He chuckled a bit, standing up from his seat to playfully pinch at her rosy tinted cheeks before adjusting the temperature to her liking. 

“Better?” The older brother asked while returning to the couch, making room for Lizzy, who simply nodded her head in response, settling down next to him, her small frame curled up comfortably against the plush pillows as she watched him with wide eyes. Edward blushed a bit once noticing her stares, although he did not seem to mind at all, considering that he absolutely hated whenever she was in close contact with anybody else, often getting in his usual overprotective mode. 

“Are you hungry? I know that you like pancakes but I am afraid that I am not very good at making those. I can try but I do not recommend it. Do you know what you want?” He finally spoke after a few more minutes of silence, awkwardly biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to think of something that she would find enjoyable. Elizabeth nodded once more, seeming to be excited and nervous at the same time, hoping that she would not be served something that she did not really like, her pickiness making it quite difficult for the young man to decide on what to make. “I want.. cookie for breakfast~!” She happily squealed out.

“You can not have that, it is way too early for any sweets! Choose something else! Please! You know that I can not do that..” Edward responded, trailing off a bit while shaking his head, knowing very well how mad their mother would be if she found out that he has been giving the smaller one treats at such an hour during his care. “No fair.. You have cookies all the time..” Lizzy pouted out once hearing his answer, rubbing at her eyes with the frilled edge of her nightgown sleeve, seeming to still be in a sleepy daze. “Well I.. I-i am older than you so I am allowed how ever many cookies I want. And that is not true at all, I do not have them all the time. Where are you even getting this information from?” He managed to stammer out of both amusement and disbelief, playfully pinching and poking at her cheek again.

Lizzy made a soft whine once feeling the teasing touches against her face before climbing off the couch and making her way to the kitchen, Edward immediately following after her. “What are you doing?” He questioned with a slight brow raise, watching the small girl attempt to climb onto the smooth counter surface, although she was too short to even do so. “Cookie.” She simply huffed out, continuing to whine as she failed to do anything, her eyes filled with tears as she crossed her arms over her chest. “A-ah..” He sighed in defeat, already giving into her wishes, not wanting to make her cry, gently petting her on the head in order to comfort her a bit before opening the top cabinet and reaching for the highest shelf, grabbing the cookie jar before bending down to her level.

“Only one.” Edward smiled once seeing her adorable expression, the small girl’s mood immediately lifting up as she nodded her head, taking two cookies from the jar. “Hey! I said only o-“ He began to speak, only to be cut off. “I know! I am getting one for you and one for me..” Lizzy giggled sweetly while pressing the cookie to his lips. Edward chuckled, taking the cookie from her grasp and biting into it. “Just do not tell mother, okay?” He hummed while putting the jar back in its original place, Elizabeth nodding her head in response as she nibbled on her beloved sweet. “We should really be preparing a proper breakfast though. Is there anything else you want to eat? Besides cookies?” He asked, gently picking her up in his arms and setting her on the counter, the fluffy skirts of her nightgown flowing gracefully. 

“Pancakes~!” She happily squealed, only for her big brother to sigh again, already knowing how badly the pancakes will turn out. “I want to make you something that is fit for a princess, silly girl! I told you before that I am not good at pancakes.” Edward replied with a small smile, not wanting to make something that was inedible and possibly make her sick, already feeling guilt ridden and terrible at the thought. “I still want pancakes, pretty please make them?” She adorably huffed out, finishing up her cookie, the crumbs getting on cheeks. “I don’t understand.. Why do you want me to make you pancakes so badly? I can make you something else.. Something that I am much better at making.” He sighed, taking a napkin in order to clean the crumbs off her face. 

“Because I do not mind at all if it is bad.. I want it because it is my favourite breakfast food and I know that you tried very hard to make it for me, so I will eat it no matter what~!” She giggled sweetly, causing the older one to smile at her kind words. “And it is funny seeing you confused too.” Elizabeth added in a playful tone, completely catching Edward off guard, his face reddening as he glanced away from her, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Siri, can you please give me some pancake recipes and tips..” He awkwardly spoke while the girl bursted into giggles. “I will try to make you the fluffiest pancake ever!” Edward chuckled while searching for the ingredients.


End file.
